Baby Makes Four
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Prompt fill for #50 from @xfpornbattle on Tumblr. After Scully announces her pregnancy in MSIV, she and Mulder go back to the unremarkable house and passionately make love. Mulder can't believe that Scully's pregnant. He keeps kissing and rubbing her stomach. They are both very emotional.


Prompt fill for #50 from xfpornbattle on Tumblr. After Scully announces her pregnancy in MSIV, she and Mulder go back to the unremarkable house and passionately make love. Mulder can't believe that Scully's pregnant. He keeps kissing and rubbing her stomach. They are both very emotional.

A/N: There will be some angst/fluff as I get to the smut. :) Many thanks to monikafilefan for the beta!

"What am I if not a Father?"

Scully watched as Mulder seemed to be spiraling, undoubtedly to a place from which there would be no return. She couldn't lose him again. Not now.

"You are a Father," Scully says, her voice breaking.

"What are you talking about?"

Scully reached for Mulder's hand and settled it on her abdomen, drawing warmth to his frigid fingers. He looked back at her, gripped with shock and spread his fingers over the now discernable bump beneath her clothing as he was riddled with emotion. He was overcome with grief, despair and…joy at the same time.

Scully watched him carefully as if gauging his reaction. The veil of darkness that had settled over him had suddenly been lifted as he looked back at her with awe and wonder. Although the timing couldn't have been worse, a smile tugged at her lips for just a moment before the weight of everything that had just happened settled in.

She had just lost William who was apparently the result of an experiment and not a product of love, her worst fear. He had told her only minutes ago he knew she loved him, only to have been shot by the smoking sonofabitch moments beforehand. And against all odds and possibilities, she was pregnant at fifty-four years old.

She released a teary laugh at the absurdity of it all before turning away.

"That's impossible," Mulder said, watching as Scully looked away. There were tears in her eyes and a hitch in her voice as she looked back at him, overwhelmed by it all.

"I…I know…I know it is," she said, her voice breaking as she struggled to find words.

Scully released their hands as Mulder pulled her into his chest and held her close as she began to cry, the day's events finally taking a toll on her emotional well being. She wrapped her free arm around him as he rested his chin above her head and gently rocked her back and forth.

She closed her eyes and released her anguish and grief, everything that she'd held inside and bottled up for the past decade finally came pouring out. She had wanted to be strong for Mulder, to absolve him of his grief, to make him understand that they were not meant to raise William even if it came out entirely wrong.

Mulder looked out into the dark waters as Scully released heart-wrenching sobs against his chest. He sucked in the cold air as he moved his arms around her small form, rubbing warmth into her arms and back before settling around her, pulling her closer.

He heard the clang of her flashlight drop against the wood of the dock and felt her wrap her arms tightly around his torso. They stood that way for several minutes, yet with the icy temperature, it felt like an eternity.

Once Scully had quieted, he pulled back, breaking their embrace and causing her to look up at him.

Her eyes were red and he saw the dried tear stains against her pale complexion. Before she could turn away, Mulder moved to cup her face in his hands. Her skin was ice cold and it was only then that he realized she was shaking.

"Scully, you're freezing, let's get out of here."

She opened her mouth to object, but before she could muster the words, Mulder had slipped out of his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. His only thoughts now were of her and the baby she was carrying.

"Mulder," she started to protest at the sight of him in nothing but a long sleeve sweatshirt.

"Don't worry about me, Scully…I'll live," he said with the smallest hint of a smile.

—-

When they returned to the alley, they immediately called 911. When local law enforcement along with EMT arrived on the scene, both Skinner and Reyes had been airlifted at Scully's demand to Our Lady of Sorrows hospital.

The river would also be drained and evacuated in search of the two bodies. Kersh wouldn't be happy and the X-Files might likely be closed for good this time, but that was the least of their concerns at the moment.

Mulder was torn between staying while they swept the water and going home. Ultimately there wasn't much else they could do and right now his only concern was for Scully.

They both remained quiet for the majority of the drive and occasionally Mulder reached for Scully's hand across the console, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze while the other rested protectively on her belly. He would look over now and then, smiling to himself as he watched Scully gaze out into the darkness while her fingers gently caressed the tiny life inside as if to reassure him or her that everything would be okay.

A few hours and a stop for food and a bathroom break later, Mulder pulled up to their home. As he cut the engine, he turned to look over at Scully. Her hand never moved from its place on her abdomen and her head rested against the window as she slept. He was torn and didn't want to wake her, but at the same time, he wanted to get her inside and get her some food and proper rest.

As he looked down at her abdomen, he couldn't understand how he didn't notice the changes in her body before. The tiny bump was small, but distinguishable beneath her clothing if you knew what to look for.

Mulder quietly reached over with his left hand, settling next to where hers laid protectively on her waist. The movement caused her to stir and she startled slightly before remembering it was Mulder next to her. She moved her hand so it covered his own, allowing him to enjoy the life that rested within.

They sat like that for a moment before he pulled away as he realized that he would be there this time, for everything. Everything that he didn't get to have with William. He'd be able to take care of her, fetch her whatever she craved, make sure she got enough rest, decorate the nursery and help her as she delivered their child into the world.

They slowly made their way inside the house, Scully forgetting she was still wearing Mulder's coat when he gently removed it for her.

She watched him examine it and it was only then that she noticed the blood spatter on it. "And this was my favorite jacket," he lamented with a smile. "Think I can bleach it out?"

To his surprise, Scully smiled at his lame attempt at humor. Once he removed her coat as well he ushered her into the living area. "You should eat, Scully," he insisted.

She started to shake her head until she realized that it had been over twelve hours since she'd eaten anything. "Something light…I haven't really been able to keep much down," she said as she placed her hand on her belly.

Mulder nodded. "I'm pretty sure I have some ginger ale in the cabinet and some saltines laying around somewhere. I can put together some soup."

Her heart swelled as Mulder went out of his way to make sure she and the baby were cared for. "Thank you," she said in earnest as she touched his shoulder. "I'm going to run a quick bath first."

As Mulder got to work on putting together their meal, Scully retrieved her bubble bath and watched as the tub filled up. As she undressed, she looked down at her abdomen, not understanding how she didn't realize it before. The small bump was making its presence known and she gently ran her hand over it. If her medical estimation was correct, she was about ten weeks.

Since the night at the motel, they had only been intimate within the week. That night had been entirely unexpected and they hadn't been intimate again until after the church confessional. And there were now trips that involved memory gaps to make her suspicious.

Scully turned towards the mirror and suddenly a searing pain sliced across her temple.

William was climbing out of the icy waters before the scene cut to a delivery room. In the delivery room, she could hear a baby's cry before it was settled onto her chest. Then suddenly William was in the room with them, holding the baby. The baby was…a girl?

The images ceased and Scully was bracing her arm against the sink, gasping for breath. She could hear Mulder racing up the stairs and the door flew open, startling her.

"Scully, is everything alright? I just heated up the soup when I heard you cry out." It took him a moment before he realized he was basking in her naked glory.

Scully took a deep breath. "Mulder…"

Before she could get the words out, he was reaching past her to turn off the bathtub faucet as the water was dangerously close to overflowing.

She watched as he stepped back and she reached for her robe that was folded on the top of the toilet lid. As she put it on, she continued. "I…I had a vision, Mulder."

Mulder's eyes went wide at her insinuation. He was almost afraid to hope.

"It was William," she whispered, staring into his hazel depths. "I don't know how, but he's alive."

"Scully, are you sure? I saw the smoking bastard shoot him with my own eyes."

"But we also know what he's capable of. Mulder…he wanted us to let him. But he took that bullet for you, and I think I understand why."

Mulder's brows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean, Scully?" He was trying his best to keep his gaze eye level, but it was proving to be difficult.

"Mulder, when I heard the shots fired from Skinner's gun, I was going to go to him, but William stopped me."

Now he was somewhat less distracted as she continued. "He said he knew I loved him, but that we cannot protect him."

Mulder sighed as he took this in. He shook away the unpleasant memories of his son murdering several conspirators. "William…he's the one who's sending you these visions, right?"

Scully nodded. "He knew what was going to happen out there…all of it, which was why he protected me. Mulder, earlier when I suspected I was pregnant I had a vision of an ultrasound and of myself giving birth, but it wasn't a vision of William. He sent me that vision…he..he knows about the baby. That's why he did what he did for us."

Mulder sighed as he took this all in. "But you said he wasn't ours."

Scully took Mulder's hands in her own. "Mulder as much as I wanted to be his mother…as much as we've craved to have him with us all these years, the fact is he had two parents who raised him for over sixteen years. He's ours…I did numerous tests when I was pregnant because I had to be sure…but at the same time, he isn't ours."

Mulder frowned. "What do you mean, Scully?" He asked, growing confused and agitated.

She took his hand and settled it on her belly once again. "It's going to be different this time, Mulder. And soon we will see William again. This is not goodbye. He wanted me to know he was okay."

Mulder sucked in a breath. "What did you see exactly?"

"I saw William running and then…" her voice started breaking as she met Mulder's gaze.

He moved to take her hands in his, lending her his strength.

Scully took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay. "I…I saw him in my hospital room, with our baby."

Mulder opened his mouth to speak as he processed this, but she continued. "He was holding her."

Mulder swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "The baby…it's a girl?" He gushed, elated.

Scully smiled, Mulder's happiness was infectious. "I'm almost certain," she said, closing her eyes, willing the images to replay. "I couldn't tell entirely in the vision nor in the first vision with the ultrasound, but I just know. I can't explain it."

Mulder nodded, drawing his hand away momentary to wipe at his leaking eyes.

Scully sighed, looking away as her lips trembled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you under better circumstances. That's not how I wanted you to know, but I couldn't stand seeing you so defeated and broken. Especially when it's the truth…that you are a Father, Mulder."

Mulder nodded. "I know, Scully. You don't have to explain…after everything we've been through…"

Scully studied him for a moment before she decided to release another weight on her mind. "But you're sure you're okay with this? About the baby?"

Mulder shook his head, baffled. "Scully, of course, I'm happy. This is what we've wanted, what we didn't get with William because we had to give him up to protect him…" He paused. "But what about you? I know you said you wanted another child, are you having second thoughts?"

"I was terrified of the implications when I suspected, of the why's and how's, of pregnancy at my age…when I saw the positive pregnancy tests looking back at me. I didn't believe it until I had the vision and in that vision, I saw you get shot by your father. I knew from that moment that no matter how afraid I was…I already loved and wanted this baby so much that I couldn't lose you again."

Scully sniffed and Mulder pulled her into his arms. They stood them for several moments. "I'm really going to be a Father," Mulder gasped.

Scully laughed against him and he pulled away only to drop onto his knees. She dropped her hands to her sides as he urged her robe open and covered her abdomen with his hands. He ran his hands over delicate skin, completely in awe of the small bump under his palms.

Scully's heart swelled as Mulder placed a gentle kiss to where their baby rested. "Hey there, baby girl, I love you so much already. You better grow big and strong in there because your mom and I can't wait to meet you."

As Mulder pressed his cheek against the curve of Scully's slightly protruding waistline, he felt Scully's hand run through his air. "We're going to have another baby, Scully. I can't believe it."

Scully nodded as tears welled in her eyes. "I know." Mulder stood up and she took his hands in hers, resting them one again on her abdomen.

A moment later, Mulder reached to cup her face in his hands, tilting her head upwards. She smiled as he slowly leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. Scully demanded more by reaching up to his shoulders to pull him closer, pressing her lips harder against his as her tongue urged his mouth for more.

Mulder responded in earnest, moving his hands to pull her robe back from her shoulders, allowing it to slip to the ground as the bath water grew cold.

Scully pulled back only momentarily and gave him a skeptical brow. "Hey…that's not fair. You still have all your clothes on."

"I guess we should fix that then, huh?" Mulder hummed as he moved to strip from his long sleeved sweater and undershirt.

Scully was hastily working at the button of his jeans as they tumbled backward into the bedroom, watching as he strained against his jeans.

Once his jeans were out of the way, Scully admired how hard he was already through his briefs. Mulder fell back onto the bed as Scully's fingertips were on his underwear, urging them off.

Scully admired his chiseled abs and biceps as he stood at attention for her. It was difficult at times being able to keep her hands off of him while they worked.

Once she pulled off his briefs, Mulder moved to the center of the bed as Scully followed, fully exposed on her knees, crawling to her prey like a hungry lioness.

As she moved to straddle him, Mulder looked her up and down, admiring her sleek and toned physique with the exception of the small baby bump making its presence known on her lower abdomen. He took note of her darkened areolas hardening at the sight of him.

Seeing her carrying his child inside of her released something primal and virile inside of him. God, she had no idea the power and control she had over him.

As Scully leaned down to kiss him, his hands felt for her breasts, causing her to release his lips as she let out a gasp. She was startled by the sensitivity that was a common side effect of the pregnancy.

"Scully?" Mulder asked suddenly, worried she was in pain.

Scully shook her head. "It's nothing…I just, I forgot how sensitive things can get during pregnancy."

Mulder didn't look convinced. "Are you sure this is okay…it won't…hurt the baby?"

Scully laughed softly at the innocent question. "No, Mulder sex is perfectly natural and normal during pregnancy. Right now I don't have any reason to believe anything is wrong."

"Okay, we'll just take it slow."

"Oh Mulder, you ruin all the fun." she teased.

She rocked back and forth above him, locking her gaze with his, teasing his length as his fingers did their magic with her nipples.

Mulder moaned, feeling himself harden beneath her. His hands began to track their way south, his hands stopping to rest on the bump that was their child before slowly moving further south and inside Scully's warmth.

Scully bucked, tossing her head back as Mulder's fingers continued their magic inside of her, making a come hither motion inside of her until she came. Mulder watched her as he pulled his fingers back and slowly dipped them into his mouth, savoring the taste of her.

She was saltier than he recalled her being. He must have made a face as she was watching him curiously. "You okay, Mulder?"

"You taste different," he pondered. "Salty, but that's not a bad thing," he assured.

"pH often changes during pregnancy, just another one of those wonderful pregnancy side effects," she explained.

"Ah."

To his surprise, he watched her as a hand reached down into her center before bringing it back to her lips. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're right…now where were we," she said gazing down at his cock.

"God, Scully…don't do this to me."

To his relief, she moved forward, bracing her legs on either side of him as she settled onto his length, relishing the feeling of having him inside of her. She needed to feel intimate with him after everything that happened in the past fifteen hours.

As Mulder watched her, she knew they were on the same wavelength. She knew he too needed to forget the days' events with the exception of the knowledge of the miracle between them.

Scully started to rock back and forth as Mulder thrust inside of her as he watched her for any sign of distress or discomfort. He couldn't stop his hand from touching her belly as he continued to thrust, recalling the cherished memory of the night this child had been conceived. Scully placed her hand over his as they picked up the pace, no doubt thinking back to that night in the hotel that resulted in this miracle.

It was almost ironic, their talk about having more children. That desire somehow bringing this child into existence. It really was a miracle. God how he loved her, his constant and touchtone. His partner and the Mother of his children.

"Oh Jesus…Christ, Scully," he rasped. His hips raised off the bed to meet her thrust for thrust. Scully gave a guttural moan as she grasped the sheets beneath them, bunching them into her fists as the friction of their bodies gyrating together made wet slapping sounds.

Mulder braced his hands on her hips as she moved against him.

"Fuck me!" Scully yelled unceremoniously as she continued to ride him.

"Happy to oblige," he said breathlessly as he pumped harder.

Scully's eyes closed, throwing her head back on the height of ecstasy. "Oh fuck, Mulder, yes…YES!"

As Mulder started to slow, he felt her as she came around him. Feeling the tightening of his balls, he stiffened as he spilled his seed inside of her.

Scully leaned forward one final time and rested her forehead against his as they breathed heavily before pulling away and settling next to him.

Mulder smiled. "I forgot how hot it was having sex with a pregnant woman."

"Well, as I recall, we've had multiple encounters since your Spooky sperm knocked me up."

Mulder closed his eyes as he wrapped his right arm around her while the other pulled the covers over them. "Mmmm, well, we've certainly still got it, Scully. I told you've still got some scoot in your boot."

Scully pulled away as she regarded him skeptically. "I swear to God, Mulder if I hear that one more time…" She couldn't help it as a smile tugged at her lips as she lowered herself back down next to him. "But I must admit Mulder, you've still got it going on yourself."

"Glad to hear it. I knew you'd be unable to resist my charm."

"Don't think for a moment that I wasn't privy to your ulterior motives when you so eagerly accepted that motel room," she breathed along his chest.

"Well, to be fair, I really was desperate for some shut-eye, but now that you mention it–"

"Shut up and kiss me, Mulder," she said as she pulled him towards her.

Mulder happily obliged and then pulled back suddenly as he heard the audible rumble of her stomach, bringing them both back to the present. "As much as I hate to break this up, Scully…I'm sure your bath is ice and our soups are cold. You need to eat–"

"Don't you dare say for two," Scully said before she kissed him again.

Mulder smirked and reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh Scully, you know me so well. Now seriously, let's eat."


End file.
